rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 8.1 Ugly and the Beast
(3089) Lian: anyway eventually as she flies off she eventually notices some arrows pass near her... (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: She goes towards them! (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: ...the source, I mean. (3089) Lian: Its a bunch fo odd looking beastmen a mix of Wolf and goat (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: She lands nearby, trying to be sneaky but wanting a better look. (3089) Lian: Dex+Stealth, +bonuses +Excellency(which can up to double Dex+Stealth) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: Is the bonus from Impossible Joints applicable? (3089) Lian: no (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: Using the excellency for +6. (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,6,5,3,3,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (4) (3089) Lian: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,7,7,7,6,6,6,6,5,4,3,2 = (6)SEEEE! (3089) Lian: The mass don't seem to notice her\ (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: Gah, sorry, went AFK. (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: ...she watches them! (3089) Lian: They seem to be searching the sky (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: Would LSD work to pretend to be one of them? (3089) Lian: yes (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: Then she'll do that. (3089) Lian: they seem to be annoyed looking up at the sky (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: She runs up to them. "I've just arrived! What are we looking for?" (3089) Lian: "Looking for the prey" (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "What prey?" (3089) Lian: "The master wanted to bring it back.." (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "But what prey are we looking for?" (3089) Lian: "The four armed thing" (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "Well, you're in luck! I saw her back towards Nexus." (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: ((How many of them are there?)) (3089) Lian: 6 (3089) Lian: *They all seem to grumble* (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "You'd better start off, I'll clear the brush behind us in case she circles around." (3089) Lian: "We can't cath it.. it was supposed to be here.." (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "But I saw her just lying in the forest, tied up!" (3089) Lian: "why didn't you bring her back then?" (3089) Lian: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,4 = (1)SEEEE! (3089) Lian: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,3 = (1)SEEEE! (3089) Lian: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,6 = (1)SEEEE! (3089) Lian: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,3 = (1)SEEEE! (3089) Lian: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,5 = (1)SEEEE! (3089) Lian: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,6 = (1)SEEEE! (3089) Lian: (Could you roll your essence 6 times?) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha, okay.)) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,6 = (2) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 4,2,1 = (0) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,6,4 = (1) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,6,1 = (1) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 5,3,3 = (0) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,6,5 = (1) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: ((fffff)) (3089) Lian: "wait weren't there only six of us?" (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "I was... assigned as emergency backup." (3089) Lian: *two of them circle her suspiciously* (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "The master wasn't sure she wouldn't sneak up on you and trick you, y'see." (3089) Lian: "What's your name?" (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "...I haven't been granted one yet." (3089) Lian: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 6,5,4,3 = (0)Join Battle (3089) Lian: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,7,7 = (4)Join Battle (3089) Lian: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 6,4,3,2 = (0)Join Battle (3089) Lian: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,5 = (3)Join Battle (3089) Lian: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,7 = (4)Join Battle (3089) Lian: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,2 = (3)Join Battle (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha, fuck.)) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,8,4,4 = (5) (3089) Lian: you go first, clearly they are planning to attack (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning drops out of the disguise and leaps on one of them, grabbing one of her daiklaves with a lower arm and tossing it up to the upper, then slashing at him. (3089) Lian: (2) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,7,6,6,6,5,4,4,4,4,3,2,1 = (4) (3089) Lian: str+dam+1 (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,7,6,2,2,2,2 = (4) (3089) Lian: and down goes one (3089) Lian: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,7,6,4,4,4 = (2)attack! (3089) Lian: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,6,3,2,1 = (2)attack! (3089) Lian: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,7,5,2 = (4)attack! (3089) Lian: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,1,1,1 = (3)attack! (3089) Lian: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,7,5,4,3,2 = (2)attack! (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha, fuck, three tens.)) (3089) Lian: They aim their bows and 2 get past her parry (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Using PD!)) (3089) Lian: (2 essence each) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Cool.)) (3089) Lian: Your go, while they are pretty beastily for mortals.. they aren't pulling off anything you couldn't handle if you decide to go quizanard (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Can you do a flurry on different targets?)) (3089) Lian: (yes) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: ((With penalties?)) (3089) Lian: (same penalty as normal, you just add a move to their setup) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Okay, cool.)) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning grabs up both of her weapons, dashing towards two of the beastmen and twirling the swords like weedwhackers. Once she's passed them, she leaps towards one of them and slices at him with both blades, then bounds off his chest and does the same to the other. (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: ((10-action flurry, with Self as Cyclone, the first five attacks on one target and the second five on the other.)) (3089) Lian: (ok) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Any stunt bonus?)) (3089) Lian: (2) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: (Schwing.)) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,8,8,6,6,5,4,3,2,1,1 = (7) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,8,8,8,7,7,6,6,5,5,2,2,1 = (7) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,8,8,7,6,5,4,4,3,2 = (7) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,7,6,5,2,1,1,1,1 = (5) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: 11d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,6,6,5,5,4,4,4,3,2,1 = (1) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,6,6,6,5,5 = (5) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,8,5,5,4,4,3,2 = (3) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,7,7,7,5,4,3 = (5) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,5,2,2,1 = (3) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,6,5,2 = (3) (3089) Lian: (3+Strength+Dam) (3089) Lian: (its 2 targets only right?) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yeah.)) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: 11d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,7,7,6,5,5,4,3,1 = (5) (3089) Lian: (one down) (3089) Lian: (4+strength+dam) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,7,6,6,5,4,4,3,2,1,1,1 = (2) (3089) Lian: (and again) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,8,7,7,5,5,4,4 = (8) (3089) Lian: and the other is down.. 3 to go (3089) Lian: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,6,6,4,3,3 = (1)attack! (3089) Lian: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,5,4,3,1 = (2)attack! (3089) Lian: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,6,6,3,3 = (2)attack! (3089) Lian: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,6,5,5,1,1 = (1)attack! (3089) Lian: ignore the last (3089) Lian: They don't get past her parry... go (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning slides under one of the falling bodies as the arrows launch at her, then flips to her feet and drives a blade down at one of the beastmen. (3089) Lian: (2) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,8,6,6,6,5,5,3,3,2,2,1 = (5) (3089) Lian: strength+Damage +1 (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,7,7,5,5,5,3,2 = (4) (3089) Lian: 1 down (3089) Lian: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,5,4,3 = (3)attack! (3089) Lian: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,7,4,3,1,1 = (2)attack! (3089) Lian: and they miss again (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: ((This is sad, haha. Poor beastmen.)) (3089) Lian: (they are newbies with poor equipment) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning grabs the most recently dead beastman with her two lower arms and drags him to his feet, then shoves him forward, leaping onto his back and riding him to one of the remaining beastmen. She drives one of her daiklaves at his stomach. (3089) Lian: (20 (3089) Lian: (2 even) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: ((20 stunt bonus fuck yeah)) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,6,6,6,5,5,5,5,3,2,1,1 = (4) (3089) Lian: (1+strength+damage) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,7,6,4,3,3,2 = (4) (3089) Lian: and one more down the last tries to run (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: ((What's the grapple roll?)) (3089) Lian: (clinch) (3089) Lian: (Dex Martial arts) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning leaps on the last beastman and grabs him with all four arms! (3089) Lian: (1) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,8,8,6,3,3,1 = (6) (3089) Lian: (and he his grabbed!( (3089) Lian: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,7,3,3 = (4)attack! (3089) Lian: and fails to break (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning wrestles him around and sits on his chest, holding him down with her bottom two arms. "So. Tell me about your master." (3089) Lian: "We are the Army of Ma Ha Suchi" (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: ((SHIT. Haha.)) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Would Lightning know who he is?)) (3089) Lian: (Yeah) ** That's the Tab key, Dave (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "...well, fuck. Why does he want me?" (3089) Lian: the creature would shrug but well (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "Tell me everything you know, or I'll slit your throat." (3089) Lian: "He told us to bring you back alive and yo'd be flying over here at some point" (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "And that's it?" (3089) Lian: "yeah" (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "Well, you're coming with me back to the others." (3089) Lian: "ok.." (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "...you're going to cooperate?" (3089) Lian: "sure.. why not" (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning stands up, leaving one hand on the beastman's shoulder. (3089) Lian: (seeing if the nonwanderers want to be there) (3170) Shadell (enter): 20:47 (3171) Kitsune (enter): 20:47 (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: ((:O)) (3089) Lian: Lightning comes carrying back a Beastman that looks a mix of Wolf and goat (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "Brought you a present." (3171) Kitsune: Sabine looks up from counciling one of the shark creatures and tilts her head a bit. "Where did you get that?" (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "They were supposed to ambush me, but I saw them shooting at me, landed, and fucked them up." (3171) Sabine: "I... see," Sabine says as she eyes the beastman, "well, make sure he's nicely tied up and I'll look over him soon." (3170) Niet: "How charming." (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "There were six of them. He says they're Ma-Ha-Suchi's army." She grabs some rope from... somewhere and binds him up. (3170) Niet: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,7,7,7,5,5,4,4,4,3,2,2,1 = (4) int+lore+past lives Ma-Ha Suchi? (3171) Sabine: Sabine just nods her head a little bit. "Some army," she says dryly before offering the shark-creature (which she needs to give a name to, yes... Eventually when they have bigger brains and powers over theelements) some deer. (3170) Niet: "It's wise to be cautious with lunatics from the first age." (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "I hope there are more, otherwise he's an idiot. I killed them all in about a minute and a half." (3170) Niet: "How many?" (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "...can I touch your shark? There were six, I said." (3089) Lian: (more like 20 seconds) (3170) Niet: "It might be convenient to approach him." (3171) Sabine: Sabine looks up and laughs a little bit. "If you wish to, sure," she says before tossing Lightning another hunk of deer meat. (3170) Niet: "He's gone insane to due to the wyld, but if Sabby can fix him, he might be quite greatful." (3170) Niet: (Innuendo much you two?) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning catches the meat and feeds little bits of it to the shark, actually laughing a bit. (3089) Lian: (feeding it pieces of deer is somewhat time wasting.. now whole deer) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "He's cute. I want one." (3170) Niet: (How big is the shark at the moment?) (3171) Sabine: (Large chunks of deer to form a bond) (3171) Sabine: (Pony or horse-sized I would imagine. Big enough for Sabine to ride at least.) (3089) Lian: ((its full grown, its a Siaka) (3171) Sabine: "That can be arranged, actually," Sabine replies. (3089) Lian: (4o feet long) (3170) Niet: (So 30-40 feet?) (3089) Lian: yeah (3170) Niet: Niet whimpers a bit and keeps her distance from the shark. (3171) Sabine: (That is... a lot bigger than I expected o.O Okay then! Feeding it whole deers) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "Really?" She happily pets the shark's face with all four hands. (3089) Lian: jduboismysteries.com/fossilsharkteeth.jpg (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "...what are we doing, now? Finding crazy goat man?" (3170) Niet: "A crazy several thousand year old lunar." (3170) Niet: "If Sabby can heal him that is." (3171) Sabine: "Yep, at least until I get around to making them smarter, then you'd have to bargain with them yourself," Sabine says before eyeing Niet, "I suppose that would be the first step..." (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "He'll probably kill us all before we get close. And we don't know where he is anyway." She idly saunters over to Sabine and watches her. (3170) Niet: "What about Goaty? And pretend to be a solar." (3170) Niet: "Any idea why they were after you?" (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "I asked, but he didn't say. He just said Ma-Ha-Suchi wanted them to bring me back." (3170) Niet: "Well Ma's solar was a night caste." (3171) Sabine: Sabine moves along the creature's flank to rub its sides and check to make sure its wings (well, given its size, wing) is okay. "We can probably get the answer from him when he wakes up. That or we get to save a portion of deer for us." (3171) Sabine: (*should probably make the mass-production models smaller...) (3089) Lian: (They wouldn't be as strong) (3089) Lian: (Of course you could train it to be smaller) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning follows behind her. "...now I'm hungry." (3171) Sabine: (train it to be smaller?) (3089) Lian: (you can train people in mutations) (3171) Sabine: "Food after interrogations then?" the glass spider asks as she spreads her own wings and hops up onto the creature's back, "or food and then interrogate? Perhaps eat in front of him when he wakes up? If he's hungry then that could make him crack a little bit." (3170) Niet: "Sounds fair." (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "We could just start cutting pieces off and feeding them to him." (3170) Niet: "Or we could try asking him first. It'd be inconvenient if we want to use him as a guide." (3171) Sabine: "Exactly." (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "...alright." (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning hugs the shark's flank. (3171) Sabine: Sabine looks down and smirks a bit. "I was not expecting that," she thinks aloud before hopping off of the shark to glide over to the prisoner. (3089) Lian: (If you could heal crippling Lightning would never stop) (3089) Lian: he's a muchly unconscious goat wolf man (3170) Niet: "Sabby you would be able to fix a wyld mutant, right?" (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "Oh, he's nice. He's just a big lovable shark monster." (3171) Sabine: Sabine nods. "I should be able to, yeah." (3089) Lian: so what are you doing? (3171) Sabine: Waiting for the guy to wake up so we can talk to him, I think? (3089) Lian: he comes to eventually (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning disengages from the shark and crouches down by him. "Morning." (3170) Niet: "So why'd you attack Sparky?" (3089) Lian: "We were commanded to bring her back" (3170) Niet: "Why?" Niet like many at her level of maturity seems to be quite adept at asking question after question. (3089) Lian: "He didn't say" (3171) Sabine: "Where is he?" (3089) Lian: "Hundreds of miles to the south.." (3170) Niet: "Did he tell you to use force?" (3089) Lian: "he said to not kill but she woudl probably be tough enough to take afew things" (3170) Niet: "How many troops does he have?" (3089) Lian: "Alot" (3170) Niet: "Could you identify his camp from the air?" (3089) Lian: "not really" (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "...he's useless." (3171) Sabine: "Could you identify any landmarks near his camp from the air?" (3170) Niet: "If we go, then you're succeeding in your mission after all." (3089) Lian: "maybe.." (3171) Sabine: "Will you lead us to him?" (3089) Lian: "I guess" (3170) Niet: "Shame, Finny still looks a tad hungry." (3171) Sabine: "He can hunt on the way." (3170) Niet: (It's a he? How is it going to lay eggs?) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Very carefully.)) (3089) Lian: (the 2nd gen are already swimming around Kimberry) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "...can I ride him?" (3171) Sabine: (I have no idea. Originally I figured female, but meh!) (3089) Lian: (Sabine can train gender) (3171) Sabine: "Go ahead, Lightning," Sabine says as she clicks her tongue a few times to get the creature to kneel down a bit for easier access. (3171) Sabine: (Woo!) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha.)) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning SQUEES and hops up on the shark. (3171) Sabine: (I am actually fairly surprised by the outcome. :) Lightning likes it, but Niet seems fairly frightened by it, or did.) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Lightning loev shark.)) (3089) Lian: (Niet understands something that can eat 5 or 6 people and has few quams is dangerous) (3170) Niet: (Indeed.) (3170) Niet: (Valor one means you don't try to tie a ribbon on the fourty foot long flying shark.... When it's awake.) (3171) Sabine: (hehehehe) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning points into the air. "I am shark-rider and you all will bow to me!" (3089) Lian: its at this point Lightning remembers she has no skill at riding animals (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: ((It's not MOVING yet.)) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...and she has ride 1!)) (3089) Lian: (oh well then she actually has the best chance of riding it then) (3089) Lian: so you want to go with the group you have or wait it out? (3171) Sabine: (Hey! I said I want3ed to take Riding!) (3089) Lian: (you need more charms!) (3171) Sabine: (I'd say wait it out) (3171) Sabine: (I need Ride!) (3170) Niet: (I'd say go. After people come back we'll be dealing with organizing a large number of people and fixing Denandsor. We'll take a long time to deal with it if we don't do it soon and Ma Ha may send more goons.) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: ((MA HAAaaaaa)) (3170) Niet: (Besides, Sabby can fly, and she can just have the shark hold her in its mouth.) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha, oh god.)) (3171) Sabine: ((Onward, trusty steed!)) (3170) Niet: ((Just don't swallow!) (3089) Lian: ok about thousand miles of flying later you come to the nameless lair of Ma Ha Suchi (3171) Sabine: ((Negotiations with Lookshy: "We fed the flying, 40-foot sharks before coming here. Agree to our demands and they find somewhere else to release the waste matter.")) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Aaaaugh.)) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning leaps off the shark. "I AM MIGHTY SHARK-RIDER." (3171) Sabine: Sabine looks down at the nameless lair ™ from her perch in the shark's mouth. "I suppose I should get out now... No eating anyone unless they threaten you," I tell the creature before hopping out and spreading my wings. (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "...why can't he eat people?" (3089) Lian: its a small city/war camp in the depths of the woods (3171) Sabine: "Because we're trying to make a good impression and make allies. Eating potential allies before hand makes negotiations difficult." (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "But he's a giant shark, eating people is what he does." (3089) Lian: anyway there's a fuckton of beastmen watching the group (3170) Niet: "Now! Are you sure you don't want me to pretty you up for Ma?" (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "What? Pretty... what?" (3171) Sabine: "I think we're good without being prettied up," Sabine says before looking to the beastmen, "we're here to speak with Ma-Ha-Suchi." (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: A much larger beast walk from the group, his voice bellows through the area but has a slight ringing like a bell, "Speak" (3171) Sabine: Sabine smirks inwardly as she motions to Lightning. "First, we would like to know why you sent a group to take her," she tells the beast as she eyes him. (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: "I wanted to see" (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "See what?" (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: "You" (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "...why?" (3171) Sabine: "Why?" (3171) Sabine: ((Jinx)) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: ((fuck)) (3170) Niet: "Cause his lunar was a Night caste. Right?" (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: "I wanted to see the price of my cowardice" (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: ((*solar)) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "What the fuck are you talking about, goat man?" (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: "So much less, so broken" (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm not broken!" (3170) Niet: "..." Niet makes no comment at 'Sparky's' statement. (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "Not any more than you are, you useless chunk of Wyld-flesh." (3170) Niet: "Speaking of which, it is quite possible that we could help you with that if you want." (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: (*wonders if Anti presence is a skill*) (3171) Sabine: Sabine nods with Niet's words. "Very possible, in fact." (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning fumes quietly. (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: "I don't care, leave me to my memories" (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "Everyone has memories, the only people who're worth anything are those who push them aside enough to get things done." (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: "hmph" (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "...don't you hmph me." (3170) Niet: "If you're not going to act then why not die?" (3171) Sabine: Sabine just folds her arms over her chest and watches, and listens of course. (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: (That long arm mutation is working well for Sabine) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha.)) (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: "I will do as I wish" (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "You want to try?" (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "Why the hell did you want me here in the first place if all you're going to do is whine?" (3170) Niet: "Yes, what is it you're trying to do?" (3171) Sabine: ((Hell yeah!)) (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: "I wanted to see, and I saw what my actions have done" (3171) Sabine: ((Ma-Ha-Suchi has been replaced by EmoTron!)) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "Your actions... you're an idiot, goat." (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: (he has two emitonal settings, Emo and KILL SHIT) (3171) Sabine: "So you'll run with your tail between your legs and let the world suffer when you could potentially do anything? To think the stories my mother told me about the great Goat-Wolf..." Sabine shakes her head a little bit, "So much for those." (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: (perception+medicine) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,4 = (1) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: ((:awesome:)) (3170) Niet: (Everyone?) (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: (Yes) (3171) Sabine: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,6,4,2,2,1,1 = (3) (3170) Niet: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,6,6,5,3 = (1) Small dice pools=more successes (3171) Sabine: ((That's not Ma-Ha-Suchi! It's Toby Maguire!)) (3170) Niet: (Everyone epic fails.) (3171) Sabine: ((*at least got 4 Successes)) (3170) Niet: (OK, Lightning and Sabby do average, Niet does significantly below average. The first line was funnier.) (3171) Sabine: "Hmmmm... May I speak with you privately?" Sabine asks of the great goat-wolf-man (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: (manipulation+pressnece+2 Sabine) (3171) Sabine: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,8,5,4,3,2,1 = (4) (3171) Sabine: ((The boobs compell you to say yes!)) (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: "Fine" (3171) Sabine: "Good," Sabine says before turning to the other wo and smiling, "keep watch, make sure no one eats anyone unless necessary." She then motions for Ma-Ha to lead. (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: He walks into his stone building... (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning sits down heavily. (3171) Sabine: Sabine follows. (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: "SPeak" (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: (lightnign and niet might want to talk amongst themselves) (3171) Sabine: "Lightning's presence bothers you, obviously, but you are troubled beyond just her. Why? What troubles you?" (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: "She is as she is because I failed her" (3171) Sabine: "What do you mean by 'she is what she is'?" (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: "Everything" (3171) Sabine: "That explains nothing." (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: "Her broken form, her broken soul" (3170) Niet: Niet, knowing what happened in the usurpation and whatnot, would understand almost complete (3170) Niet: ly* (3170) Niet: Pity she isn't there. "So Sparky. What do you think fo your lunar?" (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "...I hate him." (3171) Sabine: Sabine glances back to the exit and shrugs a little bit. "Both things that I'm working on repairing, not just for her, or myself, but for everyone, everything. We need allies though, so now is your chance to make things right. To make up for your weakness in the past." (3170) Niet: "The wyld can break minds as well as bodies." (3170) Niet: "Give him a bit of the right kind of zap and he'd be much better, probably." (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "Then have Sabine do it so he'll leave me alone." She takes off her mask and rubs a hand over her face. (3170) Niet: "He could kill us all if he wanted to, probably, so we can't afford to force him." (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: (same roll Sabine) (3171) Sabine: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,8,7,6,3,2 = (6) (3171) Sabine: ((Seven!)) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't care!) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: ((i can punctuation)) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: ((fff)) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: ((..brb.)) (3090) Lightning Without Thunder: Disconnecting from server... (3090) Plaid (exit): 22:53 (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: "Perhaps.." (3251) Plaid (enter): 22:54 (3251) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Stupid ORPG stopped working.)) (3171) Sabine: "Perhaps nothing. Either you aid us in making things better and work toward making your mate better, or you run again, deny us a powerful ally, and possibly watch the world fall into darkness and madness," Sabine says flatly as she levels her eyes on the beast, "also, I can attempt to heal you of the touch the Wyld left." (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: "Heal her first" (3171) Sabine: "Her form isn't as touched by the Wyld as yours is, if at all." (3170) Niet: "He could be a useful tool." (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: "no hair and a mask I am sure is for show" (3251) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't want to have anything to do with him." (3171) Sabine: Sabine shrugs a bit. "Not everyone without hair is Wyld tainted, and her face... I am unsure what exactly is wrong with it, but it is something to work on," the glass spider muses with a thought, "if I work on her, you will aid us and allow me to heal you, yes?" (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: (same roll) (3171) Sabine: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,7,7,6,5,4,4,3,3,1,1 = (5) +4 dice from First Excellency (3171) Sabine: ((Blegh)) (3170) Niet: ((Second excellencies are your friend, especially when thresholds don't matter.) (3171) Sabine: ((True)) (3171) Sabine: ((and since I wasn't told beforehand, Virtue Channel of TranCompassion! (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: (he's got ugly that's so horrible for a Lunar) (3170) Niet: ((Nigh infinite non-charm +5 successes are your best friend.) (3171) Sabine: ((hehehehe)) (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: "fine" (3171) Sabine: "Good!" Sabine says cheerfully as she eyes the man again, debating letting him in on their plans now, or until he's healed... She decides on the latter and instead holds a hand out for a shake to seal the deal. (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: he takes it cautiously (3170) Niet: (Quick! Become an eclipse!) (3170) Niet: "He provides us with an army and the value of his name." (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: (Exalted ways! Now I can santify oaths!) (3171) Sabine: Sabine smiles as she shakes the man's hand firmly and then lets go. "I look forward to seeing you when you aren't a terrifying monster." (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: "go" (3171) Sabine: Sabine nods and heads back to the Sharkmobile. (3170) Niet: "So, why aren't you helping him right now?" (3171) Sabine: "Because, in order for him to aid us, and for me to help him, he's requested that I help heal Lightning first," Sabine explains as she looks to the woman in question, "apparently you would look better with hair... and a face." (3170) Niet: "Can you pull that off?" (3251) Lightning Without Thunder: "Excuse me? He thinks I'm ugly?" (3170) Niet: "He used to be known for being one of the most beautiful seducers in existence." (3171) Sabine: "No, he thinks that the Wyld has damaged you and wants to see you healthy." (3251) Lightning Without Thunder: "Well, now he's a smelly goat man." (3171) Sabine: "One with power and knowledge that we lack in useable volume." (3251) Lightning Without Thunder: "How would you even give me a face?" (3171) Sabine: "How did you lose yours in the first place?" (3251) Lightning Without Thunder: "It went away when I exalted." (3170) Niet: "It's doable." (3171) Sabine: "It won't be difficult to give you one then. Hell, I could make you into a man if you desired it," Sabine says with a shrug, "It's really not that hard to modify or make something new..." As if to illustrate, she motions to the shark. (3251) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't want to be a man, no matter how much the rest of you need something hard to sit on." (3171) Sabine: "I have no plans on giving you a penis." (3251) Lightning Without Thunder: "Good." (3170) Niet: "And I have Eye~<3"> (3170) Niet: <3*> (3170) Niet: (...) (3171) Sabine: "Decide on what you would like to look like and I'll fix you," Sabine says before glancing back at the camp, "then I can fix him and we have another ally in our plans." (3170) Niet: (Curse you invisible characters.) (3089) Lian: ((alll ods point to a penis being a benefit in a relationship with the Eye( (3170) Niet: "I can help with the deciding how to look! I know just how to make Sparky cute." (3251) Lightning Without Thunder: She growls. "Just give me a face. Doesn't have to be pretty. I had green eyes and black hair." (3089) Lian: (That's why no one will teach Niet genesis) (3170) Niet: "Oh! If she doesn't care let me plan. Pretty please Sabby!" (3171) Sabine: "Very well, I'll come up with something." (3251) Lightning Without Thunder: "Let me rephrase. I don't want to be pretty." (3170) Niet: "You do owe me a favor..." (3251) Lightning Without Thunder: "Not this." (3170) Niet: "Awww.... Please?" Niet uses her strongest puppy dog eyes. All must be cute! (3089) Lian: (lizard dog eyes!) (3170) Niet: Said eyes are obviously potent enough to make iron melt before her. (3170) Niet: Adamant even! (3251) Lightning Without Thunder: "NOT. THIS." (3170) Niet: Niet begins to tear up, no doubt prompting armies of beast men to rise to her defense. (3089) Lian: (that only works in malfeas or the wyld) (3251) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning turns away. (3170) Niet: Niet continues to stare, with such potency that it blasts through the back of Lightning's skull to reach her anyway. (3170) Niet: As Lightning's not looking, Niet turns to Sabby and whispers very quietly. (3170) Niet: "So what do I have to give you to make her cute by 'accident'?" (3171) Sabine: Sabine blinks a few times and lifts an eyebrow at Niet. "Ask me later." (3170) Niet: "K." (3089) Lian: (Lightning perception+Awareness) (3251) Lightning Without Thunder: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,7,4,3,3,1 = (3) (3251) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'll tear your head off and shit down the hole, Niet." (3170) Niet: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,5,4 = (1) Manipulation+stealth to be quiet! Come on, It's possible to get three successes. (3170) Niet: "Fine." Niet kicks the dirt irritatedly, giving up for most appearances. (3089) Lian: (so) (3171) Sabine: ((Head back to camp, I think?)) (3170) Niet: (Can't fix Lightning here?) (3089) Lian: (she can do it wherever, but you might not want to do it infront of otehrs) (3170) Niet: (Still, travelling hundreds of miles to do it, then travelling back seems a bit of a waste.) (3089) Lian: (Yeah but you could travel 15.. or something) (3170) Niet: (Right.) (3089) Lian: (So how far do you want to go? and what do you want to do?) (3171) Sabine: (Travel about an hour away, do it and then come back?) (3170) Niet: (So, what was that picture you wanted to use for Lightning before?) (3251) Lightning Without Thunder: ((OH GOD.)) (3089) Lian: (it has to be voluntary for her to go to sleep and Lightning is pretty paranoid so I'd think it would have to be something she'd be partially confortable with) (3171) Sabine: (*nods* Not ugly, more plain with a leaning toward pretty, but not Niet-cute or a gorgeous face or anything.) (3251) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I like that idea.)) (3170) Niet: (K. Tell her that and then...) (3089) Lian: (home.graffiti.net/susanoobatos:graffiti.net/purpledemon.jpg that was the one I joked about) (3171) Sabine: "How about this?" Sabine asks as she holds out a rough sketch of the intended look in Lightning's future, "nothing too special, but not ugly either. In the middle of pretty and ugly, with a slight leaning toward attractive?" (3251) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning considers the drawing. "...I like that. But can I keep the mask?" (3171) Sabine: "You don't have to go without it, no. Though it might not be a bad idea to not wear it at times." (3251) Lightning Without Thunder: "If you say so." (3089) Lian: anyway you know your charm (3171) Sabine: ((Which one am I using? Womb?)) (3089) Lian: ((Crucible) (3089) Lian: (so an hour of sleep and she's good!) (3251) Lightning Without Thunder: ((What about hair?)) (3171) Sabine: ((Yep. Let's skip to coming back? Black hair. :) )) (3251) Lightning Without Thunder: ((She's gonan keep it shaved.)) (3089) Lian: and lightning looks how Sabine said (3089) Lian: So reactions or just going back? (3251) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning seems somewhat pleased with her new addition! (3170) Niet: (I'm up for skipping to coming back.) (3171) Sabine: (Same) (3089) Lian: go back to the Ma Ha Suchi? (3251) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yup.)) (3089) Lian: and back they fly! (3251) Lightning Without Thunder: "I have a face, now, goatman." (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,8,8,6,6,5,4,4,4,4,3,3,3,2,1,1 = (6)SEE! (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: (wow that's pathetic good thing he didn't have to actually beat anything) (3170) Niet: (Only 1.5 below average.) (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: "Indeed you are" (3170) Niet: (Does the victim have to be aware of precisely how he's being shaped?) (3251) Lightning Without Thunder: "Happy now?" (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: "well enough" (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: (No you can social beat them into stuff like catgirl dom) (3170) Niet: (Niet bites Sabine to infect her with Niet's love of 'cute-things.') (3251) Lightning Without Thunder: "Good." (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: (He's still tatted though) (3171) Sabine: (This is true, would I still be able to even heal him?) (3170) Niet: (Oh, he could so break the tats.) (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: (holy shit there's six saws) (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: "I will contact you when I am ready" (3171) Sabine: "Good." (3251) Lightning Without Thunder: "What are we going to do until then?" (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: "whatever you normally do" (3171) Sabine: "Test Denandsor's curse." (3170) Niet: (Convince Sabine to make him into a catgirl with an obsession of "Being Lightning's obedient pet") (3251) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha.)) (3170) Niet: (You think it's a joke.) (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: (But is lightning into catgirls) (3170) Niet: (Niet is.) (3251) Lightning Without Thunder: ((If they can beat her up, absolutely.)) (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: (...that explains so much about Lightning's intimacy towards her patron) (3089) Ma Ha Suchi: ((Adorjan really loves hurting the things she loves.. and Lightning only loves that which really hurts her) (3251) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Indeed.)) (3170) Niet: ((Oh, so the obsession should be "Making Lightnign into her cute pet" instead of the other way around.)) (3089) Lian: anyway so anything else? (3171) Sabine: ((Hmmmm, not that I can think of?)) (3089) Lian: (Clearly Lightning is just wanting to Hook up with Swan)) (3170) Niet: ((I've got nothing either.)) (3251) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha.)) (3170) Niet: ((Obviously Swan's the type to get beat up rather than the other way around.)) (3170) Niet: ((Seriously, look at every comic he's in.) (3089) Lian: ((He's got Great Desus inside him.. its like when Naruto loses it to the Kyubi but more wife beating) (3170) Niet: ((He's clearly working off Desus' karma.)) (3089) Lian: you could ask for some beastmen.. (3251) Lightning Without Thunder: Beastmen to populate Denandsor? (3170) Niet: ((Well, wouldn't he take his minions with him when he joins up?)) (3089) Lian: (Well yeah but he needs to work on that other thing first I am just saying you could take some now) (3170) Niet: ((Sounds good to me.)) (3171) Sabine: ((K, we'll take some with us. :) )) (3089) Lian: (you can take 20) (3089) Lian: anyway by the time you get back it stime for Niet to go out and pick things up also 5 xp ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights